The moon protected by the darkness
by Crazied-dude
Summary: Artemis finds a mute demigod in the woods/forest. Grim meets a sexist goddess. grim wants to kill her but can't shake the feeling not to. Artemis wants to castrate him and then kill him but feels like something is holding her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Grim's pov**

I walked around in the woods gathering firewood for the night. I've been tailing some assholes for the past two months trying to figure out what they're after. Found them in my tomb when I woke up, I was out for 2 months nothing major just some time lost. When I saw them they just started shooting at me. Personally I would have taken that as a friendly greeting but when they started saying 'kill the freak' I figured they weren't friends so I did the best thing i could at the time. I slaughtered them, whimsical slaughter is the best, it feels so natural.

 _Flashback Begin:_

 _I opened my eyes and saw darkness. I tried to feel around and was met with concrete walls and when I tried to push up I was greeted by a concrete ceiling. After a while of blindly looking around with my arms and legs I figured i was in my coffin. Now I know people would think i'm like a vampire or something like that but fuck that shit, werewolves are better in my opinion._

 _I started to gather my energy and make it pool within me. As I absorbed some more energy, my senses came back, I could see in the dark again, my hearing went up so I could hear people wal- wait… WHO THE FUCK LET PEOPLE INTO MY TOMB!? I let out a small energy pulse that only animal would pick up on and run away. I felt around 25 people in the room and someone will die for fondling aingeal dorcha and diabhal bán, no one touches my guns._

 _I gathered my energy and did a pulse so strong that it destroyed the coffin and hit the surrounding people with the debris and a very large piece of debris took out the lower half of the guy holding my guns. As soon as i was standing I sprinted to where my guns were and grabbed them before they touched the ground._

 _I identified five people in my field of view and started unleashing a volley of bullets towards them, four went down with fatal shots to the head or the heart. The fifth one was injured with a blow that went through her shoulder. She yelled for back up 'the fucker's awake! I need some assistance!' As she yelled this I aimed for her head and pulled the trigger. She fell back with only her jaw staying attached to her body while the rest was sprayed around her._

 _The rest of intruders ran in aiming their guns at me. I felt the shadows lunge at my face and created my mask. It had large white eyes and white smile that was all teeth that looked like a demons (_ _ **A/N: soul's inner demon from soul eater, when he smiles like a creep showing his teeth in glorious symmetry!**_ _). I just grinned under my mask and let the party begin by turning on round one by Jeff Williams feat. Lamar Hall. I moved quickly and lunged at the nearest person, grabbed them and started using them as a human shield._

 _ **you got blood on your face**_

 _ **looks like you're a total disgrace**_

 _ **you came here to take me down**_

 _ **but i only see one of us on the ground**_

 _ **like a dog with a bone**_

 _ **I wont stop till you buried and your tombstone**_

 _ **reads "here lies a soul**_

 _ **who should have fucked with someone that wasn't so cold"**_

 _ **better pull yourself together**_

 _ **better figure out a plan**_

 _ **you're about to get your beating**_

 _ **better take it like a man**_

 _ **it's gonna be a long day**_

 _ **and it's only just begun**_

 _ **cuz it's only Round One**_

 _ **i'm in the saddle i'm in the black**_

 _ **you're like the sniffles bitch I'm like a heart attack**_

 _ **i'm like like iron i'm like steel**_

 _ **i got a heart made of metal and i don't feel**_

 _ **any pity or remorse**_

 _ **you made a bad move now it's gonna take it's course**_

 _ **I'm a bull in a china shop**_

 _ **you're a tea cup someone better clean you up**_

 _ **welcome to the terror dome now there's no escape**_

 _ **see what happens when you tug on Superman's cape?**_

 _ **accept your fate it's too late to try to save face**_

 _ **i'm goon' leave your ass in pieces all over the place**_

 _ **jabs hooks uppercuts yeah you're goin down**_

 _ **i'm guaranteeing you won't make out the first round**_

 _ **look at your eyes, i see i got you your ass shook**_

 _ **best believe your 'bout to get your monkey-ass whooped**_

 _ **better pull yourself together**_

 _ **better figure out a plan**_

 _ **you're about to get your beating**_

 _ **better take it like a man**_

 _ **it's gonna be a long day**_

 _ **and it's only just begun**_

 _ **cuz it's only Round One**_

 _Bullets flew around more than a flock of birds startled by a person stomping their foot at them. They dropped like flies, eventually they died either due to a bullet to the head or blood loss. As the song ended I bowed to a statue my mother as an actor would to their audience. Round one down now moving onto round two._

 _I walked down a hallway that was in my tomb, popping a cap in every other person here until i saw something different about someone's uniform, it seemed to be a hire up. I put a hand on the person's helmet and dissolved it into darkness, turns out that person is a women, oh well. I put my hand on her head and started to dig in her head with my power finding information. Turns out something called collectors are here to retrieve my powers. Huh, i don't remember putting it up for grabs._

 _I moved to the main chamber which should hold my crew but as i did i saw something that pissed me off more than a broodmother in a narrow hallway. I saw the coffins of my frie- no family being taken away. I walked when i looked at the coffins being moved i saw that the had the last one into the portal. Just after that coffin the portal closed i finally heard chatter. 'sir , we've been unable to locate the holder of darkness.' A soldier said to what looked like a lieutenant. The lieutenant didn't even look up from the papers as he received this report. The lieutenant looked up at the soldier and suddenly brought his gun up and fired at the soldier, killing him. ' now, would anyone want to join him with the same fate for failure? no, then get back to work.' The lieutenant said with disgust at the failure to locate me._

 _I jumped out of cover fired at the generator that shut down all the lights in the room. We were submerged in total darkness. My home turf. As I gathered more of my energy I looked at the confused soldiers, I fire two shots at the lieutenant's knee caps. The shot from aingeal dorcha nicked his leg and my luck was up high as a shot from diabhal bán just took out the entire knee, severing his shin from his thigh. He screamed in pain as I unloaded clip after clip at his soldiers._

 _He cried for help but soon all his troops were dead some missing limbs while other missing head and the occasional swiss cheese soldier. I cleared out the entire chamber and made my way back to the lieutenant and surprise he's still alive. He should have died but i can feel he's on the brink knock on death's door. Might as well grab what I need. I took off the glove on my right hand and thrusted it into his chest and pulled out his heart. He immediately went limp. I moved my mask and coated my mouth with the power of the darkness to consume the heart._

 _I tilted my head back opened wide, brought the heart above my mouth and dropped it in. as i ate the heart i felt a small amount of power return to me. I shook and shivered at the taste of it. Disgusting, this is why I hate mercs, they have hearts that taste half assed. All they want is money. 'Welp, time to leave, I need to go pass out somewhere for real.' I thought as I summoned monsters from the darkness. They're my monsters, monsters that I've captured from different religions. 'Listen up and listen good, you all know i can't speak, but you know i can fight you to the point where you would cease to exist. So do me a favor and kill all heavily armed guards. You can eat their hearts if you want I just want this place cleared out, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!' I thought to them in a authority manner. They all nodded and i just shadow traveled out of there._

 _Flashback End_

And that is how I ended up here, in the woods. Personally I like the woods but I also like the city both can be crazy at times. But yes i'm in the woods getting wood for my fire, I moved over to where I was camped and added some wood to the fire and bring it back to life. I grabbed a decent stick to poke the fire with.

While I was poking the fire I felt four presences in the forest look at my back. From the size of their small feet their all female and I felt hatred. But not normal hatred this felt forced. Almost like they're taught how to hate. Another part of me told me that some of it wasn't forced and that they do have genuine hate. I turned to where they were and gestured for them to come closer. They stayed where they were. Oh well, they can do whatever. I just went back to taking care of the fire, just blankly staring off into the flames as they dance and showed me memories, some good, some bad, and some that should stay buried six feet under in concrete while in hell.

As I watched the flames I felt movement in front of me, I spread out my power to feel what was infront of me. It was odd it was the same thing but different. It felt like the girls that were watching me but this one felt different, like she wasn't mortal or- son of a gelatinous slime. She's a fucking goddess, great fucking great.

I just shook my head and went back to watching the flames. The flames danced nicely tonight, bright but powerful, loving but destructive. That's why i love fire, if respected, it's a great asset but if not it would flicker out or engulf everything. I then felt a presences suddenly behind me. I turn to see a 12 year old girl in a silver uniform. It just had to be the goddess didn't it, fuck you mom, you should stop messing with me.

As i analyzed her for a couple of second, I realized she was a little cute, silver eyes, auburn hair and that fire in her eye that scream determined. "What are you doing here male?" She said male with venom as if I did something to her or one of her hunters, yes I know that this is artemis, trust me be reborn with all your memories eight times and you tend to remember everything in all your past lives every time you hit 10 years old.

I just shook my head and sighed. I must have done something to upset her or some bullshit. From the looks of things she was getting impatient.

I put two finger right above where my vocal cords are and shook my head. She tilted her head in a cute way showing she's confused but went back to angry "well? Say something you filthy male or i'll turn you into a jackalope. NOW TALK!" as she yelled this she began to glow silver

I snapped my fingers and outstretched my hand at the fire while i just stare into her silver eyes like I could get myself lost in those. I took control of the fire and put it in between us in the air. With the fire ablaze in the darkness between us I wrote with it. 'I'm mute' then I wrote 'Hello' with a little wave.

'My name is grim, as most people call me, i'm currently hunting down a group of nuisances. They should be in this area or in this forest in general, but unfortunately they're slippery assholes.' as I formed the fire in this way she became more serious and deadly while looking at me. 'Oh relax i'm not after some group of pre-teen sexist girls that don't know how to deal with their past and decide to blame half the population for their mental problems.'

Just then darkling emerged from the shadows and gave me a report i was half expecting. "Oi, monkey, I got good news and bad, bad is that we can't find the bastards and there a giant horde of monsters nearby. The good news is that we located the tomb." he took a moment to realize that I had a guest. "Ok, i'll answer questions for the lady. While you go and eat, I know you powers are famished and are struggling to manifest me at the moment. Now go i got this." I just tilted my head but just got up and went to the hordes location.

 **Artemis pov**

I watched the male leave as this thing was watching me with worry and protectiveness. When grim was out of earshot the thing let out some laughter "to think he would fall for a girl like you in just one look into your eyes and boom falls for you. Oh that is rich, falls for a maiden goddess at first site dear gods this is hilarious. Ah, now, is there any questions you would like to ask?" the thing asked.

"Well, for one what the hades are you, and what is he? I have never seen someone control fire like that unless they were aunt hestia or my brother." I said wondering who the hades would go attack a horde of monsters without anyone else.

"Well, i'm a darkling and one of the very few that can be manifested when there is a light source nearby. I'm also the manifestation of monkey's subconscious. The subconscious is able to figure things out faster than the part that always awake. That's why I said what I did because it's true. He fell for you at first sight, ain't that a bitch. But him he's a vessel I guess you could say. Within him lies hundreds of monster that he controls at will and is able to release them or cage them and do what he wants with them but thanks to that he's removed his own emotions. The power in him, the thing inside of him will consume him if he doesn't show authority, restraint and the right to rule it. He would lose himself to the madness. But that all you're going to get out of me for I have no right to relinquish all of his secret to you." with that darkling was about to vanish into the shadows when i ask another question.

"Then why are you here. I mean you told him where a tomb was what's that suppose to mean?" I asked the little darkling what his master was after but after a second I knew I wasn't getting my answer from it as it lowered its head.

Then a gunshot rang and more followed, the darkling was smiling. "I can't tell you but I can tell you keep your hunters away while gunfire is going off around him. I get the feeling he's not going to check his shots and he might fire at anything that moves. Also expect him in your dreams tonight, goodnight moon beam." with that the darkling dissolved back into darkness and the fire went out.

I was stunned for a bit until another gunshot rang out that snapped me out of it. I opened a mental link with all my hunters " _everyone go away from the gunshot, do not dare investigate. I don't want anyone dead, ok?"_

Thalia was the first to respond to the mental link message. " _Yes we know milady but we got a problem. Desa and alex went to investigate when they were on patrol on didn't' come back yet"_

When I heard this my mind went blank for 2 second then hell broke loose in my mind. " _SHIT! Thank you thalia but I must go retrieve them! Stay put with that others and that's an order!"_ after I said that I dashed off into the direction of the gun fire. As I ran I started to see slash marks in trees and the ground along with piles of golden dust. As I ran the dust became much more apparent and I was soon running through golden sand until I came across a clearing and saw something I will never forget.

The horde of monsters was at least about the size of 200 strong all converging on one point. As I saw the situation i saw desa and alex on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. I saw someone standing over them constantly slashing at the monster making a protective circle around them. The male that was above them did something only a god can do. He created a doppelganger jumped onto his shoulders and jumped 15 ft into the air. He pull out two gun and fired them rapidly while spinning as he came down from his jump.

In one motion he shot over 160, killing only 130 leaving 70 left. He fell back onto himself and started moving outwards attacking any monster that came close. He went on a attacking with deadly efficiency, hitting every target his blades came down on and then i noticed something. Something was going from the monsters to the male without much of a difference on his movements, with every new something from each monster he got more energy.

He killed a lot of the monsters and that when the last one was alive it started to run away in fear but before it could get to the forest something grabbed it and brought it back to grim, then held it up. Something sprung from grim launched to where the monsters heart would and ripped it out. The monster turned to dust and grim brought the heart to his face when are large amount of darkness covered his head and consumed the heart. When the darkness dissipated you could see him pounding on his chest try to help the heart go down.

I made my way to my hunters, to see that they're still unconscious and bleeding. The male came over to us and placed both his hands over the hunters hearts. At first I thought he was going to do something perverted or kill them but then I saw a grey light extend from his hands and land on them and started spreading over their body. When it reached their wounds it started to heal them and the blood that spilt out of there body went right back in without any dirt or anything then their respective blood.

Grim got up and turned away to walk. He went for a couple of steps before falling forwards and coughing hard. He just coughed harder and harder for a while before calming down enough to breathe. Eventually he got up then started walking in a direction that would lead him to the heart of the forest. As i inspected the two hunters I noticed that they were perfectly fine just unconscious when I looked up at the place grim had collapsed I noticed something shining a little in the moonlight.

I walked over to it to find something I had not expected. When i looked down i saw one of the most disgusting sight i have ever saw. I saw a pool of blood on the ground. It's was 6 ft in diameter and a inch and a half deep from poking it with a stick. I went back to the girls and decided to take them back home. I flashed us back to the infirmary back at camp and laid the two girls down on the beds.

I heard mumbling from both of them and just sighed. They were both safe and I don't need to worry. As I started walking out of the infirmary I heard something they both said in hopeful voices.

"Boss"

 **A/N: so what all ya think good bad surprise me, insult me, I need your opinion bitch. Also if any of you have an idea of who i should have percy paired with, yes he will be in the story and no percabeth, ok maybe they broke up but not like cheating just the spark faded. So yeah give me your opinion on this also, grim is cursed mute.**

 **He can regenerate just fine without problems but not his vocal cords until the curse is removed. I'll leave the way his curse can be removed to you imagination. But fair warning I already have it thought up but I would like some opinion about it.**

 **Ao to all you lovely bitches and asshole out there, stay crazy, because they are better than sane people unless they're manipulative to their friends then kill them. *insert creepy laughter***


	2. Chapter 2

**Third pov**

The next day after the two hunters were saved, they were pestered constantly by their sisters or other hunters. When ever they were alone they spoke in hushed voices and whenever they were surrounded by the others they spoke through a link that was established. ' _I still can't believe he took so long to come back. I mean really? 30 years motha fucka, really?'_ desa mentally complained to alex. It frustrated her that their boss, that they consider a father took 30 years to come back to them.

' _He might have been busy or doing something that took a while. I say we let him explain the situation and from there we decide our next move.'_ alex thought to desa. They were currently eating lunch with the rest of the hunters. Some of the hunters were sending them worried glances on why they are being so quiet. What really got to the girls were the people that tried to make a conversation with them and they will just ignore them and do what they were doing before. The mental link sometimes blocks out people that would try and talk to them.

 **Artemis pov**

I was in a state of constant contemplation today because of the dream I had. Grim showed up in my dream like promised except there was a catch, he wanted me to figure out his real name. The funny part is that he showed me all the hint he's provided. The first hint was someone with a shield, so either a guardian or some sort of protector. The second was someone some moving with grace and being merciful to others. The last one was tricky to follow, it showed a famous king, the surroundings showed that he was famous but old. The image changed to show a young man and women with a baby. The king went up to the couple and asked to hold the baby. He held the baby when the father of the child said 'that's your grandson and he'll be a tough but kind bastard just like you!'

When that ended, he asked me to think or get some help on what his name is. But there was a catch I can't have anyone tell he the answers, I need to figure it out myself and he gave me a hint on the culture. He showed her an irish cross.

With that now constantly running through her head I was barely paying attention, it just unnerved me that someone was able to break into my mind last night without me initiating it. But I did notice the change in the two girls attitude. Normally they're the life of this place constantly talking or speaking a foreign tongue when they spoke in private in front of us. They normally spoke so fast in the tongue that I can't understand them but I can tell they spoke in irish.

"Girls, what's the problem? why're you being so quiet?" I asked looking towards alex and desa who were eating at a slower pace than usual. Normally they would just inhale then talk like no tomorrow, but they're eating slowly today as if they need to process something. "Desa, alex?" this got their attention. They looked at me simultaneously, which creeped me out a bit.

"What's up?" asked alex in an agitated tone. I think I just interrupted a very important thought in her head because she's normally the calm one of the two. "You two have been acting strange today, what's the issue?" they looked at each other, smirked and turned back to us.

"We're alright just thinking." they said in unison, which creeped us out then they turned towards me with knowing smiles. "Have any interesting dreams lately milady?" desa said with alex continuing "you know it will be told to you again tonight so tell us the riddles and we'll figure them out." I looked at both of them in confusion.

"How do you-" I was cut off by desa, who just glared at me. "Look Artemis, we know our boss visited you last night, invaded your dreams and gave you riddles to solve. Now tell us, what did he show you?"

With a sigh I gave up but I was still pissed that they would talk to me like this. "He showed me three images and held up a irish cross, the first one showed a man guarding or protecting someone or something, the second showed someone of graceful movements and was merciful to everyone. The last one was a humble king that was loved and was seen as a famous one from the way people looked at him and it showed him holding his grandchild. That's it, but I guess you know what this all means?"

The girls just looked at each other with grin on their face and then they burst out laughing. That kind of shocked us they were just laughing and laughing. The laughter got so out of control that desa fell over and alex was holding her sides. When they stop and tried to regain their ability to breathe, they started to talk. "Ok.."giggle "ok.. So the bastard got such a noble name. We'll tell ya what it is and yes we're an exception to that rul-" alex was interrupted by a gloved hand that slammed both desa and alex's heads in the table.

 **Grim pov**

I was in the middle of a fight when i felt the urge to bash two head in and scold them. Huh i feel like this around desa and alex… hmm i'm going to have to bash in their skulls again. During my thought i recieved a sword being run through my body, from my back to my front. Well fuck this is going to hurt like hell for a couple of hours. I took white devil (diabhal bán) and pointed it at the fool that thought they could hurt me and get close and blasted him to smithereens. Ok lets see, there are three dracaena, seven hell hounds, an-

A battle ax came down next to me as I started to pay attention to what was happening. Oh right beef boy is still here. I spun my guns around my fingers and have them start to change into mini scythes, white devil's handle was made of bones, some sticking out more than others making a guard around the hand, ruins engraved in the handle and shaft of it, the blade is made out of immortal steel and has teeth running against the flat side of the blade. Dark angel (aingeal dorcha) had a immortal steel handle and has ruins engraved in it that glow when I enforce them to activate, and the blade had a wicked curve to it so it cuts more.

I just griped my weapons and cut off the minotaurs arm at the elbow, making it lose the ax. It cried in pain at the loss of its appendage. I moved under it and cut off both its legs, as it fell it gave a scream of pain. I moved next to it and combined dark angel and white devil creating a full length scythe. The inscription in the blade read cothromaíochta or equilibrium for we are all equal in the eyes of death. I brought down the scythe on the Minotaur's neck reducing it to ash. He won't be back for a few thousand years, i turned to the other monsters and killed two hellhound as they charged at me. The end of the shaft on the scythe is able to disconnect from the pole becoming a whip of sorts. As i move my scythe around the end whips around killing enemies that are either behind me or slightly farther away.

The whip end of the staff was bladed with a french lily. It moved like a tail of a demon, unpredictable, strong and deadly. The whip is retractable and returns to the staff.

There was 2 hellhounds left and i was bored so i just turn the scythe back into scythes and turn them back into the guns. White devil cut right through one hellhound cutting it in half with a bullet, while dark angel's bullet when right through the hellhound it did not cause as much destruction.

With that was taken care of i shadow traveled to where desa and alex were and bashed their heads into a table.

 **Third pov**

When grim popped up out of nowhere in the hunters camp and slammed alex and desa's heads into the table half of the hunters were in shock and the other half were in a attack position. Some took out their bows other took out their hunting knives. Alex and desa immediately sprung up looked at grim and launched themselves onto him. "BOSS YOUR BACK!" grim fell back from the immediate hug he received from the two girls.

He broke his shock and hugged both of them before getting up with them "everyone! Stand down, he's friendly! Well to his friends at least." alex said looking away from grim and towards the other hunters. All of them broke the embrace and the hunters held confused looks. With a sign grim look at both alex and desa as if saying 'tell them about your past'. Alex and desa looked at each other and sighed. "Fine, ok we'll tell them about it. Well where to start… i guess we could start at who this is. He's a man that would give up his own life for anyone of his friends. When me a desa were little h found us a took us in, gave us a home, friends, and family." alex said in a calm but sad voice.

"There was a place where we could be carefree and not be bothered by anything. We could walk down the street without someone trying to kill us or anything aggressive to us. Hell me and alex here were the troublemakers that played most of the pranks." grim hummed at this as if a way of laughing. Desa looked at grim "of course our mentor taught us the basics of stealth and pick pocketing. How do you think i steal all your panties from your tents so easily. But grim here could steal them right off of your body while you're wearing them. Besides from being slightly perverse he can easily take care of things that irritate him but when it comes to the laws of death he is an enigma. Very unpredictable and when it comes to money, alcohol, friends and family. He will protect those things without a second thought unless something of a higher priority is in danger. But that is his flaw over protectiveness and loyalty. Any questions?" desa ask looking at the hunter, who never put down their bows, half way through talking some hunter put away their bows until she mentioned panties then the bows and knives were up but pointing menacingly at the trio.

Alex and desa just looked slightly nervous, while underneath his mask gained a look in his eye of excitement and had a slight grin. Grim put a hand on both alex and desa's shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze. ' _Well what were you two talking about before i slammed your faces into the table?'_ grim asked as he looked around at the arrows pointed at them. "Well we were going to tell artemis your name thinking you were an exception to it but you then slammed our faces into the table so? Will you tell her so you can talk or what?" grim just sighed and mentally said fuck it.

Grim pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, wrote his name on the paper and handed it to Artemis to read


End file.
